EL HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS
by DaNi Burgos Abdala
Summary: Serena Tsukino cansada del menosprecio de las mujeres de la sociedad de su pueblo se pone la meta de conseguir el hombre perfecto para callar esta mujeres... espero que les guste
1. Capítulo 1

HOLA ... ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA versión de un buen libro _el hombre de mis sueños de Johanna Lindsey_ Espero que les guste a los personajes la _Naoko Takeuch_

* * *

 _i ¿_ Qué es lo que estás mirando, Andrew Whitely? El tono de voz de Serena Tsukino sonó injustamente áspero, pero esa había sido su intención. Cuando lo miró, su expresión denotó un marcado como, como si no fuera verdad al hombre. Claro que no había nada de cierto en eso, pues el honorable Andrew Whitely el resultado de veras muy agradable.  
Se trata de un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos rubios a los que lograron controlar con un toque de aceite de la India. Las finas son finas, aunque no son muy largas como para disimular la firmeza de su mandíbula. Sus ojos verdes también fueron bonitos. Una altura considerable aunque no exista al punto de que una pobre muchacha tenga desnucado si quiera mirarlo.

Su figura en sí no era intimidarte, pero tampoco falta de fortaleza a pesar de su enjutez. A sus veintisiete años, era un joven con buenos prospecto, sin mencionar el hecho de que había heredado una cuantiosa suma por parte de la familia de su madre. Serena no tenía ni la menor duda de que Andrew era el esposo ideal para ella. Hasta que tenía que haber tenido la iniciativa de aprender más amiga, Lita Roberts, no has confesado Poco tiempo después de conocerlo que ella también lo deseaba. Y estas fueron las palabras textuales de Lita. "Lo deseo, Ser".

Las muchachas siempre habían tenido por costumbre hablar con toda la franqueza, al menos entre sí y cuando estaban seguras de que nadie podía escucharlas e impresionarse por semejantes expresiones y comentarios. Pero ese día Lita estaba tan exaltada que muy poco él había importado sí alguien las escuchaba. -Sinceramente, es "el" hombre. Jamás me tuve sentido tan ... tan ... y cuando me sonrió, oh, me sentí ... demonios, no puedo describirlo exactamente, pero creí que iba a desmayarme. -Quizás era el corsé que te apretaba demasiado -había bromeado Serena con una sonrisa-, Ya sabes que debes dejar espacio suficiente para que te pase un poquito de aire al menos ... -Oh, basta ya -se había quejado Lita-. Estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Qué hago con él, Ser? Sólo por el hecho de que Serena tuvo cinco meses de edad que se suponía que debía ser la misma en el asunto y que tenía una respuesta adecuada para cada cosa.

Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Serena sabía muy poco al respecto. Después de todo, en su caso personal fueron los hombres que se desanimaron en atenciones para poder conquistarla. Esa situación era embarazosa para ella, sobre todo cuando no era su intención atraerlos. Claro que, después de dos años de tener las visitas de todos los candidatos disponibles Serena concluyó que el acoso obedecía simplemente a su apariencia física, a pesar de que el color de cabello más claro que todos los rubios: Un blanco muy brillante y brillante único rasgo que había heredado de su padre. De modo que ese día Serena había apelado al sentido común para aconsejar a su mejor amiga: -Solo sonríe y actúa con naturalidad. Así, él no tiene escapatoria. Y así fue exactamente. Luego de un trato de dos honorable Andrew le propuso matrimonio. La boda se celebró el día en que cumplió los dieciocho años, en poco menos de tres meses, y nada de ceremonias sencillas para la boda del hijo de un vizconde.

Sería la gran fiesta en la cumbre del Y nada de ceremonias sencillas para la boda del hijo de una vizconde. Sería la gran fiesta en la cumbre del Y nada de ceremonias sencillas para la boda del hijo de un vizconde. Sería la gran fiesta en la cumbre del  
Teniendo en cuenta que la contentan, Serena por su amiga y que agradable que la otra, Andrew, la pregunta que no tiene tanto que gritar, que se ha debitado haber sorprendido a los novios, que se acerque a la iglesia en ese día soleado de domingo. Y por cierto Andrew se sorprendió porque la actitud de Serena siempre lo había desconcertado al principio y luego empezó a irritarlo porque él no lo había provocado para que se comportaba así. A Lita no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo porque ella conocía perfectamente la razón de su proceder. Al principio Lita había aceptado el buen grado que Serena fingiese ante Andrew era la más pequeña de las mujeres, dado que cada joven por el mismo Lita había mostrado el menor interés invariablemente se había enamorado de Serena. Y no porque Lita no fuera bonita. Era muy atractiva: tenía cabello rizado Castaño y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Pero ante la indiscutible belleza con la que Serena había sido bendecida sus cualidades parecían insignificantes. En consecuencia, desde un principio, Serena se había propuesto que la atención de Andrew no divagara por ninguna otra parte, mucho menos en dirección a su amiga. Pero esa estrategia de Serena, por cierto, muy poco ortodoxa, ya se había extendido más allá de la cuenta: tanto que ya no se podía sonrojar ni pedía disculpas por lo que podía haber ofendido a Serena que ahora se defendía con vehemencia y lo lograba con bastante éxito.

Mientras jalaba fuertemente de las riendas del bayo que alejaba el carruaje de la casa de Lita, por dónde había pasado a buscar muchachas, Adrew se volvió a mirar a Serena: No estoy mirando nada, señorita Tsukino. Absolutamente nada. Lita se quedó inmóvil. Nunca antes Adrew le contestado con tanta crueldad. Notó que Serena también se había tomado muy a pecho la respuesta. Se puso colorada de furia y volvió la cabeza para que Adrew no notara que la había herido. Pero Lita puede podía llegar a Andrew. Un hombre capaz de tolerar groserías por parte de una mujer hasta cierto punto, a partir del cual se tornaba tan grosero como ella. En realidad se siente culpable por no haber puesto punto final al plan de Serena mucho antes. Pero no lo había hecho porque el fondo le quedaba la sospecha de que era Serena se mostraba como era antes de que Adrew, él podría haber caído en la tentación, al igual que todos los demás, con una sola sonrisa de Serena. Bueno, pero ya era suficiente. Lita estaba segura de que Serena la amaba. Y sí en ese momento fue incapaz de retenerlo porque no lo merecía, mejor dicho, él no la merecía a ella. Hablaría con Serena no bien el vicario termina con su sermón o quizás antes, por lo menos antes de que el dolor volviera a su amiga.

Esa idea la preocupaba pues cuando Serena se enojaba, cosa que por suerte no sucedía a menudo, podía tornarse terriblemente impredecible. Lita encontró la oportunidad de hablar cuando llegó a la iglesia en el límite de Teadale Village. Andrew se adelantó para presentar sus respetos a una dama Metalia ya sus tres hijas. Como condesa de Wedgwood, Metalia Thackeray poseía uno de los títulos más nobles de la vecindad y por eso era despótico a quienes eran inferiores a ella. Y ni siquiera Serena era inmune a la actitud de Metalia. Nunca perdí oportunidad para que la condesa notara su presencia, pues como anfitriona reinante del condado sus invitaciones eran muy apreciadas. Serena estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir una. Lita tuvo que retenerla para que no saliera, que estuviera detrás de Andrew a saludar a la condesa. Deseaba hablar con ella en ese momento.

No obstante, por la impaciente expresión de su rostro, Serena no prometió prestar mucha atención a su amiga. Por el contrario, trató de eludir la conversación de antemano. -Espero que no menciones lo que ocurrió en el coche, lita. -Por supuesto que sí -replicó Lita, sin lugar a vacilaciones-. Sé tú eres tú táctica, Ser, y créeme que te amo por eso. Estoy seguro de que en un principio me ayudó mucho. Pero ahora me gustaría estar convencida de que Andrew está a mi lado por lo que soy, que no caerá rendido a tus pies por el solo hecho de ver esos simpáticos hoyuelos de tu sonrisa.

Serena parpadeó y con una espontánea aunque muy poco femenina carcajada abrazó a su amiga. -Sí que tienes razón, pero se ha hecho una especie de hábito hostigar a este pobre muchacho. -Entonces abandona hoy mismo este hábito.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA… ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA versión de un buen libro el hombre de mis sueños de _Johanna Lindsey_ espero que les guste los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi

Serena obsequió a su amiga una amplia sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿no crees que él sospechará si a partir de hoy comienzo a tratarlo en forma diferente? -Lo que creo es que seguramente dejará de insistir en que corte mi amistad contigo. Los ojos azul Cielo de Serena se enardecieron y. luego se entrecerraron: -¡Conque sí, Eh! ¿Cuándo te hizo semejante propuesta? -Oh. en más de una ocasión. Pero no puedes reprocharle nada pues lo único que le demostrabas era el lado más oscuro de tu personalidad. Le llamaba la atención el que tuviéramos una relación tan estrecha cuando en realidad somos tan diferentes en cuanto a nuestro temperamento. -¡Qué poco nos conoce!-comentó Serena bastante molesta-. Nosotras hemos sido cortadas por la misma tijera y el mismo molde.-Pero luego se calló y se mordió el labio obviamente preocupada-. ¿No insistirá en asunto después que se hayan casado, verdad? -Oh. ya sabes que Andrew no es nada arbitrario-la tranquilizo Lita-.

Y aunque insistiera no le serviría de nada. Me temo que está usted atada a esta infranqueable amistad de por vida, señorita Tsukino. Serena esbozó esa dulce sonrisa que dibujaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas y le daba otra clase de belleza, una expresión cálida, abierta... receptiva, Incluso le brindó una tregua a Lita aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a ver esa sonrisa con mucha frecuencia. Hasta se sentía privilegiada cada vez que recibía ese regalo tan especial. No había nada en el mundo que ella no fuera capaz de hacer por su queridísima amiga. Hasta los caballeros que habían estado observando a Serena desde el patio de la iglesia se detuvieron en la mita

d de sus conversaciones para admirarla sin disimulos. Algunos de ellos hasta se ilusionaron con intentar nuevamente cortejar a la incomparable beldad del condado. De nuevo en paz, TLita tomó a Serena por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta de la iglesia, donde Andrew aún conversaba con las cuatro Thackeray. Con una sonrisita, Lita murmuró con disimulo: -Presiento que hoy es mi día de suerte, Ser. Por fin la invitada tan deseada será nuestra. Es una corazonada. Y tú con ese nuevo vestido de popelín azul luces deslumbrante. Esa vieja cara arrugada se quedará boquiabierta, -¿De veras lo crees? -preguntó Serena esperanzada. Lita deseó que esa maldita invitada no hubiera sido tan importante para su amiga, pero por desgracia lo era. Y no porque la condesa pareciera conocer perfectamente a todos los pobladores del condado entero de Devonshire o porque la gente viajara largos kilómetros para acudir a sus fiestas, en las que siempre se garantizaba la presentación de invitados nuevos e interesantes.

Eso sólo era un detalle, aunque realmente uno muy importante para una joven que tenía las mismas esperanzas que cualquier otra muchacha: encontrar al hombre de sus sueños más románticos ya que aún no lo había hallado dentro del ámbito de los caballeros conocidos. Sin embargo, tampoco esa era la razón más importante pues en pocos meses más Serena viajaría a Londres por estudios y allí podría conocer a todos los candidatos que deseara. No en vano la condesa de Wedgewood se había esforzado a lo largo de los años en convertir en un verdadero logro el ser invitado a su casa. En consecuencia resultaba muy poco decoroso terminar en su lista de invitados para ser tachado a último momento o, peor aún, no ser incluido en ella por haber estado involucrado en algún escándalo familiar que impidiera entrar en su círculo social.

Todas las familias que tuvieran cierta jerarquía en el condado ya habían recibido una invitación por parte de la condesa, aunque no fuera más que una vez, incluso la familia de Lita. Todas menos la de Serena. Lita, por la devota lealtad que sentía por su amiga, había implorado que se la invitara a la fiesta, aunque jamás le había comentado ese detalle a Serena. ¿Con qué fin? Esa revelación la habría desesperado más de lo que ya estaba por conseguirla. Ambas muchachas se habían convencido de que la condesa esperaría a que serena cumpliese los dieciocho años para invitarla. Pero ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y tanto el terrateniente del condado como su hija aún seguían ignorados. Lita apretó el brazo de su amiga como respondiendo a su pregunta. Rezaba en silencio para que sus esperanzas no fueran en vano.

Después de todo, era la primera oportunidad que se les presentaba después de un mes para poder hablar personalmente con, la condesa, gracias a Adrew. Quizá, todo lo que lady Metalia necesitaba era que alguien le recordara que Serena Tsukino era su vecina... -Entonces el próximo sábado, señor Whitely -decía lady Metalia cuando las dos muchachas se acercaron-. Sólo una pequeña reunión de cuarenta personas, más o menos. Ah, y recuerde traer a su encantadora novia. La condesa sonrió a Lita, miró a Serena por un instante y luego se volvió y entró en la iglesia. Fue un verdadero y deliberado desprecio. Esmeralda Thackeray, la menor de sus hijas de diecisiete años, hasta rió tontamente antes de seguir a su madre. Las otras dos muchachas, Berly y Neoreina, parecían muy complacidas por la escena. Lita se quedó atónita, aunque sólo por un momento. Después se enfureció. ¿Pero cómo se atrevían? Todos sabían que Serena y Lita eran íntimas amigas y que Serena acompañaba a Lita y a Andrew a todas partes porque era la carabina. Las Thackeray habían planeado esta burla, minuciosamente, para que surtiera el efecto deseado. Era una manera muy sutil de implicar que la invitación de Serena no había sido enviada a sabiendas y que jamás sería bien recibida. Lita creía intuir la razón. Serena era una acompañante demasiado

bella para quien tenía tres hijas bastante feas para ofrecer en matrimonio. Andrew carraspeó para llamarlas a la realidad y recordarles que se habían quedado de pie allí, inmóviles. Por fin Lita miró a su amiga para ver cuán mal le habían caído los desplantes de las Thackeray. Mucho peor de lo que Lita había vaticinado. serena tenía el rostro más pálido que las cintas de su cofia y sus ojos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas a tal punto que amenazaban con bañarle las mejillas en cualquier momento a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas. lita experimentó un profundo dolor por su amiga. Pero lo que más la enfurecía era su impotencia para solucionar el problema.

Sólo le restaba ofrecerle su compasión y apoyo. Serena apretó la mano de su amiga, le dirigió una mirada consternada con sus bellos ojos azules y le preguntó


End file.
